pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Maturity
While on this wiki anyone is allowed and encouraged to contribute. There is no age or skill requirement to contribute in full effect. That being said, there are some standards that users are expected to follow while contributing to keep the wiki as civil and intelligent as possible. This policy seeks to define such standards as well as provide guidance as to what actions should be taken if said standards are not being followed. Users be mindful of the spirit of this policy. If you act rationally, logically, and maturely, you will not violate this policy. This policy is not meant to provide a greater range of bannable actions. It is not meant to be pulled as a technicality or used as leverage in discussions. It is meant to ensure a degree of civility and maturity on serious discussions, and should not be taken as anything else. Vulgarity While in discussions, wiki users are expected to be civil to one another. While swearing is not forbidden on the wiki, it is not condoned. Excessive swearing should be avoided in any serious discussion. If a user is swearing in an excessive manner, they will be asked to refrain from continuing expressing themselves in such a manner. Generally, this is as far as it goes consequence wise, however users who repeatedly and indiscriminately violate this can be subject to banning. Hostility As in any situation where people with different opinions get to affect one another, there will be controversy. This is normal, acceptable, and if handled properly can be beneficial to all parties involved. Where this becomes a problem, however, is when debate and discussion turns into petty squabbling, bickering, and outright hostility. Once the tone of a discussion deteriorates into a petty or hostile manner, it should be either halted or redirected as per this policy. If arbitration is needed or applicable, it should be sought as per PW:MAA. Keep in mind that this rule is intended to prevent drawn out and hostile/petty conflicts in which users are using quasi personal attacks. It is not a ticket to jump on a user because they say something that offends you. Stubbornness There is a generally accepted standard, some written in policy and some not, which most users follow on the wiki. These standards apply to every area where contributions occur, and many contributors may not even consider them before contributing. However new, or otherwise ignorant, contributors often do not know of these standards and will make mistakes while contributing. This is expected and generally the user is given a pointer by a fellow wiki goer and there's nothing else said. However sometimes users fail to learn and continue doing the same act repeatedly. Users behaving in this way are subject to an administrative warning and banning if they fail to improve. This is most applicable to voting, however may also apply to discussions and user pages. Childish Behavior This is the most all encompassing of all restrictions of this policy, and also the main intent of this policy as a whole. As stated earlier, there is no real age requirement on the wiki. However, it is assumed that users will be able to present themselves in a mature way. Examples of childish behavior that is not acceptable on the wiki include selfishness, whining and trolling though there are a large amount of actions that could fall under childish behavior. Generally, childish behavior is easily recognized by the community and should, per this policy, be stopped. Users found behaving childish will generally incur no penalty as long as it is stopped promptly and is not a frequent occurrence. Exceptions The intent of this policy is to ensure a level of civility and maturity in serious discussions. Generally this policy will effect discussions on build pages the most, while also effecting to a degree user talk pages. This is not, however, meant to restrict the way users interact with each other on a non serious or friendly level. If users wish to hold a discussion on their pages in which every other word is a vulgarity, that would not violate this policy. This policy is only meant to govern serious or impactful discussions.